Hydrofoil boats of such construction that the boat can be beached on the hydrofoils, are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,368. The instant invention is directed to a boat as is the subject of and having the advantages of the boats of the patent while at the same time being of less expensive construction and amenable to application to small boats, e.g. boats of about 18-24 feet in overall length.
As is described in more detail below, the instant boat has three hydrofoils. I am aware of proposals of boats loutfitted with three hydrofoils as in U.S. Pat. Nos. Turner, 3,221,698, Almquist 2,597,048 and Savitsky 3,092,062. In those constructions the hydrofoils are relatively large in widths and short in length. In my instant design the hydrofoils are elongated in the sense that the foil length or longitudinal dimension (i.e. the dimension generally parallel to the longitudinal dimension of the boat) exceeds, preferably substantially exceeds, the width.